Brendan "smokeyblades" Cotter
A master Templar with a very complicated upbringing, Smokey's past motivates him to do what is right for the good of the world, and for his order. His extreme dedication to his order is matched only by his charisma, and unrivaled authority over his employees. Smokey is the head of Abstergo Éire, the Irish branch of Abstergo industries, and is also the head representative for Abstergo in the rest of the british isles. Smokey is greatly respected by all of his agents.His leadership skills are second to none. Even some Assassins respect Smokey for what he has done to promote peace with the Templars and Assassins. or maybe just respect him out of fear. Smokey resides in his country manor is the west of Ireland. Childhood Brendan "Smokeyblades" Cotter was born in 1977. As a young boy, Brendan was trained to be something he did not want to be, every day he would be thought about the ideals of the group he was forced to follow. This group, was the Assassin Brotherhood. When Brendan was 12, his Uncle came to him, his uncle thought him about another group of people who were at war with the assassins that he came to hate. Brendan kept training under the assassin order, while at the same time he was secretely being thought the ideals of the Templar order. At the age of 19, after years of rigorous training from the assassins, and after being tutored in the way of the Templar order. Brendan made his escape from the assassin camp he was brought up in. Working for Abstergo When Brendan finally found Abstergo at the age of 20, the head of the department recognized Brendans combat training and charisma and immediately gave him a job as an Abstergo enforcer. His duties as an enforcer was to track down those who have made enemies with abstergo and/or owed them money. For many years, Brendan tracked down those who had made enemies with Abstergo and made them pay with money, or with broken bones. He was ranked up to a specialist enforcer by the age of 25, with this new job., Brendan would travel around the world to make politicians, gangsters and world leaders pay their debts to Abstergo. Most of his targets didn't even have to be hurt, Brendan had a way with words in such a way that he could negotiate any deal he could think of and always come out with the upper hand, and in this case, he often came out with a lot more money then what his targets originally owed Abstergo. Becoming a master Templar Brendan soon became the most respected, and feared man in Abstergo Éire. ''It was not too long before he was inducted into the inner sanctum of the Templar order. At the age of 30, after being inducted into the Templar inner sanctum, Brendan was made the ambassador for Abstergo ''Éire. ''With his new job, he would represent his master in global matters. He has negotiated deals with world leaders throughout the world, including presidents from countries such as Ireland, Russia, France and even Germany. Because of Brendan, Abstergo industries is now a bigger part of the political system in many countries around the world. In 2010, Brendan's master, Patrick O' Hullahan died of a heart attack. A vote took place to see who would take Patrick's place, Brendan was voted in almost immediately. With his new title, as head of Abstergo ''Éire, ''Brendan became one of the most powerful and influential men on the British isles. /r/Abstergoindustries When Brendan (or as he would soon be known more globally as "smokeyblades") first arrived on the social network hub for abstergo agents known as /r/abstergoindustries, it was a shell of what it once was. After subject 17 murdered countless abstergo agents and scientists, many of the agents on the subreddit, and the subreddits leaders fled for their lives. Brendan seen an opportunity to restart the subreddit, he tried to rally any remaining agents, but his only response was from some assassins that wished to taunt him, and tell him he would fail.From the very beggining Brendan has exchanged words and often argued with the now assassin mentor, WolfKingAdam. These two have grown to be fierce rivals, and while they would not hesitate to kill eachother on site, they still house a degree of respect for one another. "Smokey" soon found another agent on the sub reddit, together, smokey and "Crow" worked to rebuild the sub reddit and to recruit new members. In order to give /r/abstergoindustries a chance to rebuild with interference from the assassins on /r/Assassinorder, smokey negotiated a deal with the assassin mentor CrazyMyrmidon so that a temporary cease-fire between the Assassins and Templars would come into place, the assassins believed that smokey wanted this so they could aid eachother with searching for "pieces of eden" to hide from "juno". But smokey's main reason for the ceasefire was to give /r/abtergoindustries a chance to rebuild. This plan worked, very soon the subreddit was back on it's feet. List of missions and projects taken part in *Project Ceasefire-Smokey negotiated a temporary peace treaty with the assassin brotherhood, allowing time for the /r/abstergoindustries to grow. *Loch Ness search- Smokey and Crow travelled to Loch Ness in Scotland to search for a piece of eden, what they found was a sword of eden suspected to be the ledgendary excalibur. *Siberia- Smokey was part of the expidition to Siberia led by Archaeolgist Nathanael, to search for first civilization artefacts. While in Siberia, Smokey took care of public relations and making sure their project went unnoticed by the authorities. *Joker's security measures- Smokey was in charge of negotiating a deal with the assassin know as "joker", joker wanted to travel underneath an abstergo office to look for first civilisation artefacts underneath. Smokey negotiated a deal that would make joker unnable to betray his trust, and would make abstergo the winners at the end of the day. *Smokeys corruption- Due to smokeys prolonged research with the sword of eden, the sword corrupted him and blinded him with rage. With the sword guiding him, smokey attacked the assassin WolfKingAdam, believing Adam killed agents of his, before Smokey could hurt Adam, he collapsed due to exhaustion from the sword controlling him *Operation Veritas- Operation Veritas was a plan hatched by smokey that blamed the assassin order for the nuclear bombs that were dropped on London and on Washington DC. This operation was responsible for branding the assassin order as international terrorists and for making Abstergo Industries the most respected company in the world. Unfortunately this operation was soon foiled by a group of assassins who were able to save evidence of their innocence which they presented to the American president. *Smokey's capture- Smokey was the victim of a betrayal from his own agents in Abstergo ''Éire, these agents made an alliance with the Irish assassins to take over Abstergo ''Éire ''and kill smokey, but not before torturing him. This was a big mistake as smokey made his escape quickly and made his captures pay dearly. Physical appearence and personality Brendan Cotter is 6ft 2" tall. He is of a big and very muscular physique, this physique worked to his advantage when he worked as an enforcer as it was easy for him to intimidate his targets. His skill with negotiating deals is unmatched by anyone. Even though he has the body of a fighter, smokey would much rather fight his battles with words. Brendan's fighting style is from no real martial arts backround, he wins his fights by overwhelming his opponents with unmatched speed and power, he is extremely brutal and unnrelentless in his attacks. Brendan will mostly keep a cool head, but when somebody pushes him to the edge, Brendan will become extremely brutal and won't see the consequences of his actions. When in a rage, Brendan can become extremely violent, and will often try to "break" any who oppose him. Brendan does not like to rely on guns too much, one weapon he always has with him is an engraved m9 pistol, and a modified Templar switchblade for use when taking out someone silently. Brendans choice of clothing depends on what he is doing, for when in the office, Brendan wears a white shirt with rolled up sleaves with a red tie, black pin stripped trousers and smart black dress shoes. For when he is on a mission Brendan will normally wear a black overcoat with a templar cross engraved in the back which is just barely recognisable, grey combat trousers and a pair of black hill walking boots. Unlike many other employees of abstergo, Brendan does not rely on the luxuries he gets from being a master templar, he likes to live a modest enough life when he's not away on business. Category:Templar Order